fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Azure Horizons
Below is a list of Pokemon that can be obtained in Wombatguy's Pokemon canon. Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Generation VII Exclusions There are some available individual Pokemon forms not included on this list, mostly for the sake of brevity. Totem Forms - Totem Pokemon are taller and heavier than normal, and automatically gain boosts to stats upon entering battle (by up to any combination of three stages). This is at the cost of no longer being able to utilize Burst Auras or Burst Evolutions, although Burst Techniques may still be used. Most fully-evolved Pokemon can permanently transform into a Totem Form via the use of a Totem Sticker. The increase in height, weight, and stats upon entering battle is predetermined by that Pokemon's species. Totem Pokemon may breed, but cannot pass along their unique Totem characteristics to their offspring. Magikarp Line Patterns - At the Fishing Pond, you can catch Magikarp with unique patterns on their bodies, which persist as they evolve into Gyarados (and subsequently Burst Evolve into Burst Gyarados). The patterns are divided into three rarities: * Common: Skelly, Calico, Underbelly, Drapples, Patches, Tiger, and Zebra * Uncommon: Orca, Bubbles, Stripes, Forehead, and Saucy * Rare: Diamonds, Mask, and Raindrops Other Exclusions * Gender differences, up to and including Meowstic's male and female forms. * The alternative forms of Morphaux that Falsimile can evolve into. Falsimile evolves into Morphaux upon being traded. The form and typing of Morphaux depends on the primary Type of the Pokemon that Falsimile was traded for. Alternatively, when evolved with a Kin Stone, Falsimile will always evolve into a Normal Form Morphaux. * The 28 distinct forms of Unown. * Arceus's alternative forms when equipping the various Plate items. However, its new Genesis and Omega forms have been included. * Genesects's alternative forms when equipping the various Drive items. However, its new Primal form has been included. * The various sizes of Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist. * Sivally's alternative forms when equipping the various Memory items. Other Notes New Pokemon, especially those in new evolutionary lines, are added as sparingly as possible, generally added only to facilitate some new kind of gameplay elements or critical plot points. Less frequently, they are used to reference well-known aspects of prior games (such as Ennaigno being a reference to Gen I glitch Pokemon, or F-01 essentially being a playable version of the F-00 Pokestar Studios opponent). New Pokemon lines are placed in the Pokedex wherever deemed most appropriate. This can be due to a relation to an existing Pokemon line (Falsimile and Morphaux), references to specific generations (Ennaigno and F-01) or just because its aesthetics approximate those of a specific generation of Pokemon (Platadde line). There also also a handful of new Pokemon that are explicitly Ultra Beasts and therefore placed under Generation VII. Burst Evolutions are, for all intents and purposes, just Mega Evolutions renamed. The only substantial differences are that Burst Evolutions do not require a species-specific Mega Stone, Pokemon cannot take any other action on the turn that they undergo Burst Evolution, and that there is now only one Burst Evolution per Pokemon. Mega Charizard X, Mega Mewtwo X, and Mega Mewtwo Y have been recast as other alternative forms, and achieve these forms by holding specific items. These forms are otherwise identical to their Mega Evolution counterparts. Category:Pokémon Species Category:Pokémon Characters